Sugar
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Transformers:Prime story. Something's bothering Jack and when Miko pressures him into telling her, both her and Arcee might get more then they bargained for. Jack/Arcee.


A/N: I don't own Transformers: Prime or anything else mentioned, also this is my first Transformers story ever so please be nice and yes, I do like the Jack/Arcee pairing.

Sugar

Miko was bored of just laying around the base with Ratchet while Raph and Bumblebee were away on a simple scouting mission and Optimus and Bulkhead where investigating a strange energy reading in Russia. The only two people who could possibly save from her boredom were Jack and Arcee, however they where fashionably late which was odd for them. Just then the female Autobot and her human partner stepped entered the base through the land-bridge.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Miko scolded as she approached them

"We would've made here sooner, but something was bothering Jack" Arcee mentioned

"Hey! I said was sorry!" The teenager snapped aggressively

"Calm down, I was just-"The Autobot attempted to say

"Forget it" the human growled before stomping away toward the lonely hallways of the base

The robot wanted to go after her partner and try to get out what was wrong with him, but then she heard Ratchet call out to her before she could get to Jack, however she had an idea form in her head.

"Miko…" was all she had to say

"Say no more Arcee, I'm on the case" The young Asian girl replied before going after the other teen

...

It figures that Arcee would have the girl pick and prod at Jack until he caved in and reveled to her what was troubling and that's just what was about to happen.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Arcee now?" the Miko asked her friend as she walked backwards in front of him

"It's none for your business" Jack grunted

"Ah come on Jack, you can tell me!" The energetic girl faked begged "Pretty please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No Dammeit!"

"…Please?"

"Alright fine!" The boy exploded, stopping in his tracks "But if I tell you, you have to swear that will not tell anyone; especially Arcee got it?" Jack warned

"Uh…sure…I guess" Miko answered, unsure of what she had just gotten herself into

The young man took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak, but then he suddenly closed his mouth and tried to come up with the right words to say. After a few seconds a trying to make proper sentence he spoke.

"Have-have you ever had a dream about Bulkhead Miko?" He questioned weakly

"I…can't say I have honestly" she replied uneasily "Where exactly are you going with this Jack?"

The young man sighed in defeat and hung his head low in shame. Whatever he was going to say was differently going to freak out the Japanese teenager.

"I-I had a dirty dream about Arcee" he confessed

Yep, that would do it.

"Uh, wow" Miko added, clearly disturbed "that's….interesting, what happened in the dream?"

"I dreamt I was billionaire with a huge mansion and I had all these foreign cars" Jack began "I remember I was sitting in a lawn chair in the front yard looking at all the cars, then I see Arcee wearing a playboy bunny costume walking up to them with a bucket full of soap and sponge in her hand and she was even my height"

"Alright I'm afraid to ask, but go on" the helpless listener allowed

"All of a sudden that Def Leppard song Pour some sugar on me starts playing out of nowhere and Arcee starts washing the cars like a porn star" Jack continued, despite Miko cringing in disgust "I mean she was rubbing herself against the cars, laying all over the hoods with her legs spread, pouring soup all over her body-"

"Ok, ok I get it already!" The Asian girl interrupted "I don't want those images in my head"

"Sorry, but you wanted to know so bad" The robot loving boy shot back

"Your right, but I'm still grossed out none the less" his friend responded "Now is that all that happened in the dream? Or was there more?"

"Well there is, but I don't know if you want to hear the rest of it" Jack forewarned

"Go ahead, I'm disturbed enough as it is" Miko sighed

"Well what happens next is really weird" the teenager started "Arcee comes up to me and gets right in my face and says 'looks like you could use an oil change' and then started to lower her head, but then I wake up"

"Thank god for that, I certainly didn't want to think about what happens next" The hyperactive teen mentioned "But what I really want to know is: do you really feel that way about Arcee?"

"I don't know maybe?" Jack replied "I mean what's not to like? She's strong; she's smart and she's kind of, well attractive"

"Jack, has any one told you have an odd taste in women?" His friend commented

"Well it's kind of the truth really" He replied "I mean I hate that I was such jerk to Arcee earlier today, but I don't know how she would've taken the thought of being dressed as a playboy bunny and seducing me"

"Better than me I'd imagine" The Japanese girl said

"Well I'm not telling her" Jack answered "And neither are you"

"Don't worry, I won't tell her" Miko responded with a giggle "Because she's been standing behind you this whole time"

Completely dumbstruck and embarrassed, Jack slowly turned around to find that his guardian was indeed standing behind him with her arms crossed and curious look on her face.

"Uh…hi Arcee…how's it going?" The boy greeted his partner awkwardly

"My quarters, now" The Autobot ordered

"Yes ma'am" Jack groaned as he fallowed his partner to her room

...

Arcee didn't say anything to her human friend until she closed the door to her quarters before turning her attention back to him. Jack was unsure of what was going to next, although he expected the worst such as the Autobot yelling at him or telling him that she could no longer be around him, however Arcee had calm, yet slightly apprehensive look on her face before speaking.

"Look I'm not mad at you" she began "I'm just trying to get my head around all this"

"You must think I'm a total creep" Jack muttered, a bit upset "I mean were two different people and-"

"Easy Jack, I don't think that all" She replied "Truth is, I've been feeling differently around you as well"

"Y-you do?" The young man stammered out "Like how?"

"Well your stubborn, brave and refuse to leave my side" The warrior explained softly "At some points, you remind of Cliffjumper"

"Why do I feel a but and an explanation coming up" The machines human ally thought to himself

"However where two different races of beings" She continued "On the other hand though, I'm willing to give it a shot"

"Give what a shot?" Jack answered with hopes high

Acree's response to that was kneeling down to her friend's level and pressing her metallic lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away, however she was pulled back for another kiss by her partner who had reached out and grabbed her head and brought her back for another round lip contact. Suddenly Jack let go and stepped back in shock of what he just done.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Arcee!" He panicked "I-I got carried and-"

A metal finger touched his lips, silencing him.

"It's fine Jack, I kind of liked that" The Autobot told the human "In fact I was hoping if we could do that again"

Needless to say, the boy eagerly accepted the offer.

The End.

...

A/N: I'm very sorry I cheap out at the end, but I was having writers block at the end so I took the easy way, again I'm sorry. I do hope you guys enjoyed this story though and I plan to write another Jack/Acree story in the future as well as a Starscream/Arachnid story.


End file.
